"Five Blades, One Thief"
|start = 25/04/2018 |end = 09/05/2018 |lastevent = "Guild Conquest ーHuanglongー" |nextevent = "Guild Conquest ーKadaー" |image2 = File:Invitation Card Collectable.png |Object = Invitation Card }} Event Period Intro Event Rules: 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Invitation Card (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking) - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Mikazuki Munechika|fulllink}}. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 4 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Invitation Card - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Invitation Card drops - Event daemons’ special abilities, some passive skills and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Invitation Card - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Invitation Card! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Invitation Card to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available - Exchange consumes Invitation Card obtained from battles 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “ ”) - First half: 04/25/2018 15:00:00 ～ 05/02/2018 14:59:59 - Second half: 05/02/2018 14:59:59 ～ 05/09/2018 14:59:59 - Total ranking: 04/25/2018 15:00:00 ～ 05/09/2018 14:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Invitation Card! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance -★4 Cosimo de' Medici|fulllink}}: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event -★4 Gates of Hell|fulllink}}: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100% -★4 Busby Stoop|fulllink}}: Increases the drop rate of Invitation Card by 33%~100% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%). -★4 Cosimo de' Medici|fulllink}}, ★4 Gates of Hell|fulllink}} and ★4 Busby Stoop|fulllink}} have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 09/05/2018 14:59:59 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Mona Lisa|fulllink}} (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Invitation Card - Luzon Sukezaemon|fulllink}} (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Invitation Card - Naphula|fulllink}} (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Invitation Card - [Arsene Lupin [True Form|fulllink}}]] (★4): Moderately increases the drop rate of Invitation Card - Mikazuki Munechika|fulllink}} (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Invitation Card - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons class="article-table article-table-selected" border="0" width="100%" align="center" - rowspan="4" style="padding:10px;" align="center" width="100px" ! Mona Lisa|fulllink}} (☆3) : Slightly increases the . - ! Luzon Sukezaemon|fulllink}} (☆4) : Slightly increases the . - ! Naphula|fulllink}} (☆4) : Slightly increases the . - ! [Arsene Lupin [True Form|fulllink}}]] (☆4) : Slightly increases the . - rowspan="2" width="100" align="center" style="padding:10px;" ! Mikazuki Munechika|fulllink}} (☆5) : Slightly increases the . - ! |fulllink}} (☆5) : Slightly increases the . } | class="article-table article-table-selected" border="0" width="100%" align="center" - rowspan="3" style="padding:10px;" align="center" width="100px" ! Mona Lisa|fulllink}} (☆3) : Slightly increases the . - ! Luzon Sukezaemon|fulllink}} (☆4) : Slightly increases the . - ! Naphula|fulllink}} (☆4) : Slightly increases the . - rowspan="2" width="100" align="center" style="padding:10px;" ! [Arsene Lupin [True Form|fulllink}}]] (☆5) : Slightly increases the . - ! Mikazuki Munechika|fulllink}} (☆5) : Slightly increases the . } }} Event Daemon Rewards Event Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards Limited Time Jewel Summon |"|}}|0|-1}} |reward1 = Mona Lisa |reward2 = Luzon Sukezaemon |reward3 = Naphula |reward4 = Arsene Lupin Form |se cost1 = 10 |boss1 = 20 |battle1 = 10 |se cost2 = 20 |boss2 = 40 |battle2 = 10 |se cost3 = 30 |boss3 = 50 |battle3 = 10 |se cost4 = 40 |boss4 = 80 |battle4 = 10 |battle5 = 0 }} Boss Data Boss Data Story Event Gallery